Segunda Oportunidad
by 1xsasunarux1
Summary: Una traición puede herir a la persona que más te importa y acabar con una relación de más de 10 años. Por una mala decisión acabas con tu matrimonio, ahora después de 5 años te das cuenta que aun la amas, pero ella ya no quiere nada contigo, tiene una nueva familia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Traición.

_Siempre pensé que el amor que nos juramos duraría para siempre, fui una estúpida e ingenua, justo hoy que cumplimos 10 años de casados me doy cuenta que todo lo que me juro fue una mentira. A la persona que le entregue todo, a quien me hizo abandonar mis sueños y dejar a mis padres y quien me juro amor eterno, está en su oficina teniendo sexo con su secretaria. Me siento traicionada, herida y enojada tengo tantas ganas de entrar y reclamare, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo no con mí condición, no dejaría que me humillaran más. Solo observó y escucho los sonidos obscenos que hacen. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, decidí irme de ese lugar, cuanto descaro, ahora entiendo porque el edificio estaba vacío, solo el personal de vigilancia se encontraba._

_Afuera del edificio se encontraba Kusakabe, quien a verme entendió lo que había sucedido, no dijo nada, solo me ayudo a subir al coche, le dije que no quería ir a casa y que hablarla con la ama de llaves para que se deshiciera de todo lo que había hecho. Una vez dentro del coche me desconecte del mundo, por mi mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la escena que había visto. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Para el no significa nada los años que hemos vivido juntos, nuestro matrimonio fue una falsa, mi mente se empezaba de llenar de muchas preguntas sin respuesta._

**Kyo hemos llegado**. –_fueron las palabras de Kusakabe que me hizo regresar a la realidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni en qué momento habíamos llegado, vi como bajaba y sacaba la silla de ruedas, me ayudo a salir del coche para después ingresar al edificio. Subimos por el elevador para ir al último piso, a ingresar al departamento de Kusakabe ya no pude soportar más, llore, grite, quería que fuera una pesadilla, que nada de lo que había visto era real, no podía creer que Tsunayoshi me había engañado desde cuando tenía esa relación con esa mujer. Llore hasta quedarme dormida, quería olvidarme de todo, Kusakabe estuvo a pendiente de mí esa noche._

~~~~Oficina~~~~

**Tsuna que te parece si vamos a mi departamento para continuar, no creo que tu esposa se dé cuenta si no llegas. **–dice una sonriente mujer de unos 25 años de cabello anaranjado largo, de ojos café, de una estatura de 1.65m que se estaba arreglando la ropa.

**Lo siento Kyoko, pero sabes mi respuesta, mi esposa me espera en casa, además, no crees que fue suficiente haberlo hecho toda la tarde. – **dice un hombre de casi 30 años, de cabello castaño antigravedad, de ojos color miel de una estatura de 1.80m, quien también se estaba arreglando la ropa.

**Vamos Tsuna, puedes decir que te salió una reunión fuera de la ciudad, ya tiene tiempo que no estamos juntos, además te espera una sorpresa llegando a mi casa, pasemos el fin de semana juntos. **–Kyoko se acerca coquetamente para tratar de persuadirlo. –**que dice Tsuna, yo sé que te gusta la idea. –**le da un pequeño beso en los labios. **–vamos sí, no te arrepentirás de nada.**

**Kyoko no está bien, tengo que ir a mi casa. -**Tsuna había terminado de arreglarse cuando Kyoko lo besa.

**Vamos Tsuna. -**le hablo al oído de forma coqueta. -**ella no se enterará, no crees que es bueno relajarte un poco, tu esposa te mantiene en casa y no son capaces de salir por su condición. -**lo vuelve a besar. -**que dices, nos vamos a relajar a mi departamento, nos duchamos juntos y continuamos con lo que dejamos. **-de alguna forma convence a Tsuna.

**Está bien, vamos. Pero necesito avisar que no llegare. –**Tsuna toma el teléfono para marcar a su hogar, pero lo que él no sabía era que su esposa no se encontraba, quien contestó era la ama de llaves quien estaba confundida, primero recibió una llamada para tirar todo lo que la señora había hecho y ahora le hablan para decirle que su jefe saldrá a un viaje de negocios, ella no quería meterse prefirió quedarse callada, ya después ellos resolvería sus problemas. Cuando finalizó la llamada los dos fueron al estacionamiento para subir al coche de Tsuna, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que alguien los había visto, cuando llegaron al departamento de Kyoko dejaron que la lujuria se apoderara de ellos estuvieron juntos toda la noche. Tsuna no tenía idea de que hoy era su aniversario de casados, Kyoko se había encargado de que Tsuna no se diera cuenta de la fecha, había planeado todo para que el no llegara a su casa, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que las consecuencias de esta traición le iban a costar muy caro.

~~~~Al otro día~~~~

_Me duele la cabeza y la garganta… ahora recuerdo todo, llevaba semanas planeando nuestro aniversario y ayer quería sorprenderlo, fui a la empresa Vongola para recoger a mi esposo y llevarlo a la casa, pero la sorprendida fui yo._

**Tok… tok… Kyo que bueno que despertó, le traigo el desayuno.** –entra Kusakabe a la habitación con una charola de comida.

**No tengo hambre. –**dice con la voz apagada y con una gran tristeza Kyoya.

**Por favor coma un poco, no es bueno para su salud. –**Kusakabe se sienta en la orilla de la cama para poner la charola sobre la cama.

**Desde cuando lo sabes … desde cuando sabes que él me engaña. -**Kyoya arruga la cobija con las manos mirando a un punto indefinido.

**Tenía mis sospechas… hace un año lo vi con una mujer en un hotel en Paris, no parecía que solo fuera una reunión de trabajo… quería sacarme la duda y realicé varias investigaciones. –**Kusakabe duda sin continuar y se queda callado.

**Hace 4 años me di cuenta que hago cambio en él… su forma de ser, hasta su forma de hablar cambio, cada vez que le preguntaba algo desviaba la mirada, sabía que hago estaba sucediendo… no tuve el valor de enfrentarlo, pero necesito saber lo que encontraste, aunque sea doloroso no quiero vivir engañada por más tiempo. **

Kusakabe saca un sobre amarillo que se encontraba debajo de la cama, para después entregárselo. Cuando abrió el sobre y saco los papeles vio que había fotos y un informe detallado de lo que ha pasado desde la llegada de esa mujer.

_Nombre Sasagawa Kyoko fue contratada como becaria, estudiante de la carrera de administración. Se gano la confianza de sus superiores, quienes la asignaron al área de dirección como asistente, desde ese día mostro interés por su jefe, quien a principio la rechazaba. Siempre estuvo a su lado, no lo dejaba solo ni siquiera en las reuniones._

_Al año la ascendieron a secretaria, desde su llegada a la empresa ella a asistido a todas las fiestas que la empresa organiza como compañera de su jefe. Después de seis meses la familia Shimon organizo una fiesta para festejar el cumpleaños de su hija Enma que cumplía 28 años, ese día al Sr. Sawada Tsunayoshi se le pasaron las copas, despertando al día siguiente en la misma cama que Kyoko desnudos. Desde ese día su relación cambio y cada vez que tenían oportunidad se encontraban para pasar juntos el día o la noche._

El informe era largo, pero muy preciso, marcaba los días y horas en las que se encontraba, las fotos solo era materia extra para verificar la información.

**Esto es muy cruel, -**lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro -**pensé que el no seria capaz de hacerme daño, pero que equivocada estaba. Kusakabe cuando me ibas a decir lo que encontraste.**

**No era yo quien se lo tenia que decir, aunque se lo hubiera dicho no me iba a creer, -**Kusakabe se siente culpable por haber callado todo este tiempo, el tiene un gran aprecio a Kyoya y no quería que ella sufriera, suficiente dolor a pasado desde ese accidente. – **ahora que lo sabe, que piensa hacer.**

**Me divorciarle…**

**Está segura de la decisión, si se divorcia usted tendrá que pagar las cláusulas…**

**No pagaré nada, no fui yo quien incumplió las cláusulas, el acuerdo matrimonial que firmamos benefician a la familia Vongola, pero también los hace perder. **

**Piensa dejar a Tsunayoshi sin dinero.**

**No, no sería capaz de hacerlo, la verdad no quiero nada de la familia Vongola. Sólo quiero alejarme de este país, regresar a Japón y empezar de nuevo… duele… duele mucho saber que mi relación terminó hace mucho.**

**Todo estará bien, si ya tomo la decisión yo estaré a su lado. Yo me haré cargo del papeleo, duerma un poco, si quiere más tarde coma, debe de estar cansada.**

**Gracias Kusakabe. -**Kyoya se vuelve acostar para dormir otro poco, mientras Kusakabe se retira con la charola de comida.

~En la cocina~

**Kyo no se encuentra emocionalmente bien, en este momento le haría bien ver a sus padres, estoy seguro que se va a enojar, pero no tengo otra opción. -**saca del bolsillo del pantalón su celular, para después marcar un número, sólo sonó tres veces y la otra persona contestó. **_"Hola Kusakabe, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti, paso hago con mi hija…" –_**Buenos días señora Kaede, disculpe las molestias, no le puedo decir mucho… **_"Kusakabe que le paso a Kyoya…" _**–en este momento Kyo necesita de ustedes, me gustaría que vinieran a Italia, cuando venga ella les contara lo que sucedió… **_"comprendo, organizaremos los pendientes y en cuanto podamos tomaremos el primer vuelo a Italia" _**–Gracias y perdón por las molestias… **_"no tienes que disculparte, has cuidado de Kyoya todos estos años, si nos estas pidiendo ir, es porque algo grave paso, te mandare mensaje cuando tomemos el vuelo, por favor cuida de Kyoya" _**–no es necesario que me lo pida, estaremos en contacto. –la llamada termina y Kusakabe piensa que esto es posiblemente la mitad de los problemas. –**espero que todo salga bien y que no se arrepienta de su decisión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Inseguridad. **

~~Departamento de Kyoko~~

La luz del sol empezó a iluminar la habitación, en la cama se observaba a dos personas desnudas semi cubiertas con una cobija, una de ellas se removía tratando de taparse de los rayos del sol, mientras la otra seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

**Mmm… Tsuna… ya amaneció… despierta si… tomemos una ducha junto sí,** -la mujer se acerca seductoramente al otro cuerpo que yace dormido. -**vamos, también ha que desayunar.**

**Mmm… cinco minutos más.** -se tapa la cara con la cobija para seguir durmiendo, acción que molesto a Kyoko.

**Tsuna, bebe despierta, ya son más de las 10 de la mañana, vas a seguir durmiendo todo el día.** -Kyoko mueve a Tsuna sin ninguna respuesta. -**Sawada Tsunayoshi será mejor que despierte o te bañaras con agua fría. **-al igual que las veces anteriores no tuvo respuesta, enojada sale de la cama para entrar al baño, esperando que la alcanzara, más su enojo aumento cuando después de media hora no había señal de él. Cuando termino y regreso a la habitación lo vio dormido._ \- "lo que me faltaba, le pedí que se quedara conmigo este fin de semana y solo viene a dormir. A menos mi plan salió bien, hice que olvidara su aniversario, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo sea la futura señora de Vongola, no sé cómo alguien en silla de ruedas fue capaz de casarse con él. Después de cuatro años por fin mis frutos están dando resultados, solo por esta ocasión lo dejare descansar. "_

Siento como una mano acaricia mi rostro, aunque no es la misma calidez de siempre, trato de buscar la fuente con mí mano, esperando que cuando abra los ojos me encuentre con esos metálica ojos. -**Kyo… ya… amor, perdón por dormir todo el día, pero me sentía tan cansado, que te parece si te cocino algo para recompensarlo. -**cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, observo a la persona a mi lado y me doy cuenta que no es ella. Sus ojos sorprendidos cambiaron a unos de molestia, para después relajarlos.

**Tsuna que bueno que despiertas, has dormido todo el día, ya son más de las siete de la noche, descansaste bien, quieres que te caliente la comida en lo que tomas un baño. -**Kyoko trataba de ocultar su molestia, quería aparentar tranquilidad y hacer que nada paso.

**Un baño me va a caer demasiado bien, gracias Kyoko. -**Tsuna le da un beso en la frente para después pararse y caminar hacia el baño. Una vez adentro deja que el agua le recorra todo el cuerpo. –_"maldición que estoy haciendo, conozco a Kyoya desde que estábamos en secundaria, me enamore de ella a primera vista, jure que siempre la amaría y que no la traicionaría, pero desde que llego Kyoko mi vida cambio, a principió la rechazaba, pero ella logro meterse en mi mente a grado de que siempre comento una locura cuando estoy con ella, no quiero seguir lastimando a Kyoya, mi mente es un lio. Termine de bañarme para ponerme la pijama, desde que empecé a tener este tipo de relación con Kyoko compre unas prendas para dejaras en su departamento, voy a la cocina y me encuentro a Kyoko calentando algo en la estufa, me acerco y le hablo al oído." – _**que huele también.**

**Tsuna me asustaste, solo es un poco de sopa, pechuga y una ensalada, toma asiento ya te sirvo. **

**Deja que te ayude. -**Tsuna pone la mesa, mientras Kyoko sirve los platillos en la mesa, los dos se sientan para degustar la comida, después de una hora se fueron a la sala a ver una película en la televisión, Kyoko tenía otras intensiones, ella quería tener sexo con Tsuna, pero él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sus intentos para llevarlo a la cama fracasaban, se dio por vencida después de 1 horas, cuando termino la película se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kyoko logro seducir a Tsuna los dos tuvieron sexo todo el día, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y chiclosos, la cama no dejaba de rechinar, no podían con la lujuria que tenían, el piso había varios condones esparcidos sin contar que la sabana tenía fluidos corporales. Kyoko está feliz porque su plan estaba saliendo demasiado bien, ya tenía todo planeado para que esta semana Tsuna no llegara a su casa, ella estaba dispuesta a todo para que Tsuna rompiera con su matrimonio. Incluso dejaba marcas a propósito para que su esposa lo notara, desde lápiz labial en la camisa, como chupetones, rasguños, y residuos de perfume.

~~Departamento de Kusakabe~~

**Tok… tok… Kyo le traigo la cena. **-Kusakabe había cuidado de Kyoya desde el viernes, estuvo pendiente toda la noche, todo el estrés que había acumulado dio como consecuencia una fiebre. Kyoya durmió un día entero, despertó como las 10 de la noche, Kusakabe le había preparado algo ligero para que su estomago no lo resintiera, después de comer tomo unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre, reposo media hora y nuevamente volvió al dormir, al día siguiente Kyoya despertó mejor. Kusakabe la mantuvo en cama todo el día para que recupérala fuerza.

**Adelante. -**fueron las palabras de Kyoya para dejar entrar a Kusakabe.

**Aquí esta la cena Kyo. -**pone la charola en el buro para después tomarle la temperatura. -**Veo que la fiebre no regreso, debería de comer antes de que se enfrié la cena.**

**Gracias… siempre dependo de ti… estuve pensando desde cuando me convertir en una herbívora… de solo pensar que me he vuelto débil me irrita… me empiezo a cuestionar en todas mis decisiones… realmente elegí bien cada una de ella. -**Kyoya empieza a dudar de todo lo que ha hecho en el transcurso de su vida, Kusakabe no quiere seguir viendo como se va derrumbando, quiere ayudarla para que supere este problema como lo ha hecho en el pasado.

**Yo elegí seguirla porque sigo admirando esa determinación que tiene para lograr sus metas y propósitos, no se rindió cuando tuvo el accidente, siguió con su determinación y logro ser la presidenta del consejo disciplinario en la secundaria por 3 años, incluso estando en la preparatoria no dejo que nadie la subestimara. Aunque no pueda caminar, no la detiene para lograr su objetivo, aún sigue luchando, aunque no lo vea... **-Kyoya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -**y no es que se volviera débil, simplemente se enamoró, dejo que Sawada Tsunayoshi rompiera todas las barreras que se había puesto para que nadie entrara a su vida, a su lado se sintió protegida, segura y por una vez en su vida decidió ser una herbívora a lado de él.**

**Te equivocas de persona, yo no soy así incluso abandone todo, mis sueños, mi familia, deje atrás todo para irme con él.**

**No abandono sus sueños por completo, en su tiempo libre decidió estudiar medicina y especializarse en pediatría y está a pocos meses de titularte, tus padres siempre están pendiente de ti. Claro que este ultimo es un secreto para Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque él le dijo que no era necesario que estudiara y que él le daría todo, no fue impedimento para que buscara una forma de estudiar. Yo mejor que nadie se que no le gusta depende de alguien y por eso busca la forma de hacer las cosas por sí misma. Tome este evento como un tropiezo y levántese. Las decisiones que tome de ahora en adelante definirán el futuro que quiere. Se que estoy hablando de más, pero si no se lo decía seguiría pensando en lo mismo. Coma un poco, vendré más tarde a recoger los platos, si necesita algo solo me habla. -**Kusakabe sale de la habitación para dejar a Kyoya pensativa.


End file.
